50 Black Words
by x-Scarlett-x
Summary: 50 art of words challenge response. The last five Blacks were always very different from each other, in the end Bellatrix was insane, Narcissa was broken, Andromeda had lost everything, Sirius was happy and Regulus was selfless. M for blood & language


This is a response to The 50 art of words challenge on the Harry Potter fan fiction challenges forum

This is a response to The 50 art of words challenge on the Harry Potter fan fiction challenges forum. I decided to write my fic on the last generation of the Black family; Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus. I chose to take the 50 words in the order they were written on the forum. I am going to use 10 words per character, so that makes five chapters at the moment. The characters will go in this order Bellatrix, Sirius, Andromeda, Regulus and Narcissa. I thought I would decide on this before I properly had a look at the words to make it more challenging!! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it and pleeeeease tell me what you think!! It's always good to know what people think but constructive criticism is best!! If you don't say why you don't like it I can't make it better! Thank you!

I am not JK Rowling unfortunately I am just playing with her toys :D

Set before the first fall of Voldemort (marauder era.)

I will write the words at the start of each chapter!! And I apologise for the really long intro!

Pairings (In this chapter): BLXRL BLXLM LMXNM (implied)

--

Bellatrix: 1. Drunk 2. Library 3. Love 4. Guilt 5. Gnome 6. Cow 7. Roses 8. Puzzle 9. Cigarettes 10. Sex

Bellatrix sat up in bed, and immediately fell straight back down again. She was -to put it mildly- hung over. Her head felt like it was the after math of a war zone, and her stomach was churning like a hurricane. The night before was well worth it though. As she lay in her bed she reflected on the previous night.

It started when she had been called along with the rest of her Masters servants to The Manor for their next mission. For this mission they were to be paired and sent to several houses that belong to the order of the phoenix's members and to stake them out and use scare tactics on their families to discourage new members form joining. The objective in the end of the mission was to brutally kill, maim or incapacitate some of the family to show the order that they were deadly serious. To Bellatrix much to her disgust was paired with Alecto Carrow a fat girl who Bellatrix despised. Bellatrix looked over to where she sat now, much to Bellatrix's outrage she was eating…yes eating in front of the Dark Lord! Bellatrix could not stand this, so she took out her wand and pointed it at Alecto.

"_Petrificus totallus"_ Bellatrix whispered.

Alecto suddenly froze and fell forwards on her chair with a loud bang _'Fat cow'_ Bellatrix thought _'she can't even sit on a chair without making it collapse' _A cold laugh came from the front of the room where the older Death eaters had been conversing.

"_A very good Point Bella"_ Voldemort had obviously been listening to Bellatrix's thoughts.

Lord Voldemort turned to where the frozen Alecto was now laying paralysed.

"_Finite Incantem. So you think it is acceptable to show that level of disrespect when you are in my presence do you? Bellatrix is right, and seeing as you feel it is necessary to act like a cow I shall grant you your wish. Imperio! Act like the cow you are"_ commanded Lord Voldemort.

Alecto proceeded to act like a cow humiliating herself in front of her fellow death eaters.

"_You disgust me"_ He lifted the curse off her "_Crucio" _Alecto screamed out. Bellatrix was amused by her weakness; Bellatrix enjoyed the feeling of the cruciatus curse coursing through her veins. -Especially when it was coming from her Lord's wand. - When Lord Voldemort released Alecto from the curse she was crying and unable to speak coherently.

"_Well Bellatrix seen as your would be partner seems to be unable to control any part of herself, I know she would not survive if you lost your temper. And any spillage of magical blood is to be prevented, no matter how…disgusting it may be, I have decided that Alecto say be paired with her Brother Amycus, and Bella you shall be paired with Lucius Malfoy." _

Bellatrix pondered this change of circumstances. She had always…had a sort of 'arrangement' with Lucius Malfoy. Yes he was engaged to her sister, and yes she was engaged to his best friend, but that had never stopped them. Bellatrix felt excited about spending time with Lucius. Rodolphus would do anything Bellatrix wanted, he was caring towards her and she in turn was to him. They were very different around each other than they were around other people. Love, Bellatrix thought yes love that was what she felt towards Rod, he was her rock and her one dependable thing. Rodolphus was a considerate lover and a passionate romantic, and Bellatrix loved him for it and she couldn't complain about the sex….

Lucius however was …different and Bellatrix had always like variety. He was not afraid to hurt Bellatrix; and to Bella pain was like a drug. Bellatrix reminisced on her most recent time with Lucius. He had taken his Cigarette and burned the creamy flesh on her right shoulder, two marks, his claim on her. She rubbed the spot where they were subconsciously. They had made love that night in the grounds of the Lestrange Manor at one of the Lestrange's many weekend parties. With only the gnomes for company Lucius had crucioed Bellatrix mercilessly until she was screaming out in pure ecstasy. Bellatrix did not love Lucius not like Rodolphus, but she…enjoyed him, around others the two of them would bicker and make sarcastic quips at each other at every chance they got. But that, Bellatrix thought was what made her enjoy him so much, all that pent up anger released in the best way possible.

Bellatrix was snapped from her trance by one hand covering her mouth and the other reaching round her body to grip her waist and hold her arms so she could not reach for her wand.

"_So my beautiful black rose it would appear we are to work together, no doubt we will find some way to amuse ourselves in those long days spent watching filth from our secluded vantage point our wonderful master has picked out for us."_ Purred the familiar drawl.

Bellatrix saw that they were now alone in the room. Lucius released his hand from her face and drew his wand; he conjured a black rose from it. Then with another flick he unlaced her corset and dragged the razor sharp thorns of the rose down her back allowing small beads of blood to rise above the surface of her skin. Bellatrix arched her back to press the thorns in further, relishing the feeling of it on her skin.

"_Lets go to our hideout and…continue," _suggested Lucius

"Let me send word Rod first"

"_Ahh yes I should say goodbye to your delightful sister" _Mocked Lucius.

Bellatrix Conjured her patronus, a Vixen and whispered a few words to it telling it to go to Rodolphus and state where she was and that she would apparate to the manor the next day to collect some things and to reply and tell her where he was based. When she had sent it to Rodolphus she turned to Lucius who had just finished sending his Arctic Fox to Narcissa.

"_Shall we"_ He said and held out his arm to her. Bellatrix gave a disgusted look at his attempt at chivalry and apparated to their position over looking the house of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Two members of the Order of the Phoenix whose younger sister earlier this year had married into the blood traitorous Weasley family. A family whom Lucius Malfoy especially despised, Bellatrix wouldn't be surprised if Lucius had especially asked the Dark Lord to be allowed to keep watch over this particular family. Bellatrix smirked, watching Lucius square Vendettas was always fun. They had been instructed to wait as long as they deemed necessary to grasp the family's patterns and then formulate a plan. Bellatrix and Lucius were the Dark Lords most faithful, but both of them preferred it when there wasn't a plan. It was always more entertaining that way.

Bellatrix and Lucius to be fair did spend a little time watching the Prewett's house, but soon got bored and returned to their 'games.' After three days of 'observing' the Prewetts Lucius flooed to Malfoy Manor to see Narcissa, just as Bellatrix had the previous day. Bellatrix, -short of anything else to do now that her entertainment had left to see her little sister- was actually doing the job she was meant to do. She looked through the window to see a young child sat in the library with Fabian Prewett playing with something. Bellatrix looked closer feeling revolted. The child was playing with small pieces of something, fitting them together. It looked like a puzzle of some sort. She looked closer as the child finished the puzzle it was a picture, but it wasn't moving. Bellatrix felt revulsion and hate rise up in her. How dare that disgusting blood traitor make a mockery of wizard kind by allowing the child to play with MUGGLE toys!! Bellatrix let her anger take over.

She apparated to the front of the house and walked in. Stupid trusting fools thought that their 'reputation' would mean people i.e. death eaters would not dare to enter their house. How stupid Bellatrix thought. She knew that there was only Fabian and the child in the house as she had seen Gideon leave earlier this morning…. Easy Bellatrix thought to herself as she climbed the stairs she threw open the door to the Library, Fabian looked round and his face went from disbelief to terror to anger.

"_Oh Bellatrix. By coming here you have shown me that you are obviously still the stupid little girl you were back in Hogwarts. You think you are a match for me!" _

"_I'm not that stupid little girl who you used to mess around with Fabian. And if I remember correctly the last time we met you ended up in St Mungos for 6 weeks. I would have thought that having your internal organs all but liquidised by me would have given you the message but obviously it hasn't penetrated your thick skull yet. I am FAR more powerful than you will ever be. Incarcerous!" _

Ropes flew from Bellatrix's wand binding the child to the wall.

"_No—"_Shouted Fabian

"Impedimenta"

Fabian was stopped in his tracks.

"_Petrificus totallus" _Fabian was frozen totally.

"_Mmmm that will take the fun out of it"_ commented Bellatrix mostly to herself.

"Finite incantem capit"

Fabians head was released from the curse He spat at Bellatrix

"_Ahh much better"_ smiled Bellatrix

"_You disgusting filthy bitch you aren't worthy to breathe the same air as everyone else" _

_"Au contraire ma cherie I am one of the only ones worthy of breathing this air. You are a filthy blood traitor who should have been killed long ago, but my Lord must have known all the fun I would have with you so he allowed you to live so that I might play with you then kill you"_ Smiled Bellatrix sweetly. Bellatrix has almost forgotten about the child until it started to sniffle and cry in the corner.

"Silence you disgusting unworthy brat"

This only proved to make the child cry harder and call out to Fabian who attempted to comfort him.

"_Ugh people like you should not be allowed to breed. Lets see how you like watching this little brat die."_

Fabian let out a small cry, which he immediately regretted.

"_Oooh does this bother you ickle fabby? Does seeing your wickle baby being hurt by big bad nasty bellatwix make you upset" _

"_Bitch"_ Fabian spat.

"_For that Fabby dear I will make it deliciously slow." _Smiled Bellatrix

"Petrificus penitus totallus tardus"

"_W-what are you doing to him!"_ exclaimed Fabian

"_Just a little something I came up with. It works a bit like the Petrificus totallus spell but internally and it does it….slowly" _

"Oh my god you sick bitch stop it leave him!""But why Fabby would I do that? When I am having soooo much fun!"

The small boy was slowly choking to death as his body froze internally. Fabian was crying out to him. When the door burst open

"_Started without me my rose? And what have we here he"_ Lucius said inspecting the small dying boy

"_Just a spare that Fabby here seems to be rather attached to"_ smirked Bellatrix.

"Ahh and do you have any plans for what to do to our traitorous friend?"

"_Well I thought I would see just how poisoned his blood has really become."_ Sneered Bellatrix

"_Sounds prefect."_ Agreed Lucius.

Bellatrix conjured a knife and cut off Fabians shirt with it, then slashed at his chest. Lucius followed suit slashing at his face causing a wound running form the middle of his forehead to the right hand corner of his mouth. Fabian screamed out, but Bellatrix and Lucius continued to slash at his body. Bellatrix cast the cruciatus curse on Fabian while Lucius made gash after gash on his upper body. When his entire body was soaked in blood, the last breath fell heavily from his open lips; his body slumping forward as the curse was released.

Lucius took his knife and ran the flat of the blood soaked blade across Bellatrix's lips. She licked them greedily.

"_Seems as though little Fabbys blood wasn't that poisoned after all." _

Lucius poured Firewiskey out of his hip flask into a shot glass. He put his hand behind Bellatrix's back and tipped her back, pouring the Firewiskey into her mouth. He did the same and refilled the glass several times until they were both well and truly drunk. The alcohol making Bellatrix feel light-headed, she took her knife and slit Fabians main arteries causing blood to spray out all over the library. Lucius turned her around and kissed her passionately. He threw her to the blood soaked ground and made love to her in the pools of Fabians blood. He bit her neck drawing her own blood to the surface, she moaned.

They both lay there covered in blood. The air was filled with the tang of blood and the smell of sex. Lucius picked Bellatrix up in his arms and carried her out of the room _'like a virgin to her wedding bed'_ thought Bellatrix. She smirked; Bellatrix Black was far from Virginal. She cleaned herself with her wand and Lucius as well as he carried her out of the house. A weaker person would have felt guilty for the horrific crime she had just committed, but Bellatrix wasn't weak. The only thing Bellatrix felt guilty for was the fact that she hadn't shared the little boy with Lucius, but even that feeling of guilt was very fleeting. Kind thoughts were not welcome in the dark mind of Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix must have fallen asleep in Lucius' arms, -Being a cruel murderess was very tiring- as the next thing she knew she was in her bed in Lestrange Manor next to her fiancé Rodolphus with the worst headache she had ever had, and the memories of a very pleasant night.

Hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter!! It wasn't meant to be this bloody considering the sight of blood makes me throw up or faint I would never choose to write something this gory, but my inner Bellatrix forced me to write graphic scenes! and you never say no to Bellatrix! Read and review pleeease! It's Sirius next so I don't plan for it to be gory! xxxxx


End file.
